


Two truths and a lie

by goodbyelover



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: ... I think, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, YES ALL THE FLUFF, because Peter/Felix should be a thing, how do people tag these things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodbyelover/pseuds/goodbyelover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Peter loves to lie and Felix knows every single one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two truths and a lie

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is all Yuzu's fault because she just kept on reblogging Peter Pan gifs and I was like WHO IS THIS GORGEOUS BOY WITH FABULOUS EYELASHES so I ended up watching all the Peter Pan stuff I could and as soon as Felix appeared, I was like 'Hello, are you a thing with Peter, please be a thing with Peter' and apparently they aren't and I am sad. 8C So I wrote a thing.
> 
> (Also yes, this is the first thing I've written in like a year, h a h a)

Peter liked to lie a lot.

It was just part of who he was, with lies tripping off his tongue as easy as any truth or tale. Peter didn't lie just to get what he wanted or when he felt he had to - though he did plenty of that - and he wasn't always lying, either. He lied just because he wanted to. It was something Felix knew well about him.

"I hate grapefruit," muttered Peter under his breath, shoving the fruit at Felix. Felix knew this was a lie, because Peter liked everything except turnips and porridge. But last week he had told Peter in passing that it was his favorite fruit.

"I guess I can take it," he said, smiling when he knew Peter wasn't looking. It was a small thing, but it worked.

\---

"I like you, Ace, you're fun," Peter said, too loudly to be purely conversational, but Ace hadn't been around as long as Felix had, so he didn't know that. With an arm slung around Ace's shoulders, Peter was practically plastered to the Lost Boy's side, smirking like the little shit he was.

Because Felix knew. Knew that Peter did think Ace was fun, but the lie was in the way Peter draped himself all over Ace, as if he hadn't been rolling around in Felix's bedroll the night before, as if Felix wasn't very interesting or fun at all. It was a game, to see if he could bait Felix, because Peter liked games so much and he liked how Felix sometimes bled jealousy.

Felix was sure not to disappoint him, especially when night came.

"You're so predictable," Peter laughed at him when they were done, when it was dark and warm and Felix could feel Peter smiling into his shoulder. "Ace is fun, but he's not like you. Even if you're predictable, the way you were lashing out all day."

Felix tugged Peter up for a kiss, heated, desperately possessive, because there was nothing else to say. 

Peter never batted an eye at Ace again. He did try out Pockets, Curly, and Latchboy, and Felix always rose for the bait. Because even if it was a game, even if they both knew it, Felix could feel the jealousy burn and Peter knew how to feed that fire. Because Felix was a Lost Boy and Peter... well, Peter was everything.

\---

There were times when Peter didn't lie, when he was so wholly honest that Felix felt as if he'd dreamed the whole thing. 

The way Peter would curl into his arms, still greedy in all his attentions, but then he'd press little kitten kisses along Felix's jaw. So gentle and tender, as if he really were just a boy and not something closer to a powerful, mischievous god. Like they're just lovers under the stars, with all the romance and warmth that Felix had never known before. 

(And maybe, just maybe, that was part of who they really were.)

"I hope you never want to leave," Peter whispered, and it took Felix a long time to realize that Peter what saying - that he would let Felix go if Felix ever wanted to grow up.

And there was no touch, no kiss, no vow strong enough for Felix to give to Peter to show that he would spend all eternity right here, if only Peter would let him.


End file.
